1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a packer having a bypass passage for use in a wellbore and, more particularly, relates to a packer with a control line bypass passage that allows control of a valve located below an electric submersible pump or other device within a wellbore to prevent fluids from flowing from the well during operations on the electric submersible pump or other device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric submersible pumps are commonly used in petroleum production applications, as well as other applications. In a common arrangement, an electric submersible pump may be located below the surface within a wellbore to aid fluid flow from formations downhole, through the wellbore, to the surface. Other configurations are possible for an electric submersible pump. It is likely that use of these pumps will continue into the future.
When employing a submersible pump in a wellbore, the pump must be run into the wellbore and set in place for use. As with all mechanical and electrical apparatus, problems sometimes occur in operation of electric submersible pumps after located downhole. When problems occur, it often becomes necessary to retrieve the pump from within the wellbore. In addition to the instance of problems, there may be other reasons for retrieving or otherwise manipulating an electric submersible pump within a wellbore.
In any event, manipulating an electric submersible pump located within a wellbore in setting or retrieving can be problematic. One possible problem with potentially severe consequences is loss of fluids from the wellbore. In its most severe form, this loss of fluids is referred to as well blow-out. In order to prevent that type problem, operators often employ a variety of safety mechanisms to shut-in the well or otherwise prevent or direct fluid flow therefrom during operations involving an electric submersible pump.
Several factors regarding the typical wellbore are helpful to the operator in preventing flow problems during operations like retrieval or other manipulation of an electric submersible pump downhole. One factor is wellhead equipment, such as blow-out preventers. Blow-out preventers that run coil tubing are generally affixed atop the wellbore at the surface. An electric submersible pump may be run into the wellbore on the coil tubing with the blow-out preventer aiding in preventing fluid loss from the wellbore. Another factor helpful to the operator in preventing flow problems is the fluid in the wellbore. The fluid in the wellbore can serve as a barrier to flow from the wellbore due to the hydrostatic pressure of the fluid. Even with these and other possible mechanisms for preventing fluid flow from the wellbore during downhole operations, it would be advantageous to provide an additional barrier which would allow shut-in of the well to eliminate flow during operations within the wellbore.
The present invention provides such an additional barrier which may be located within the wellbore below a downhole device, such as an electric submersible pump, which may selectively shut-in the well when manipulating the device or performing other operations thereon. The invention may be a separate mechanism from the electric submersible pump, or other downhole device, and so may be manipulated separately and controlled internally. Even further, the invention serves as a safety mechanism which prevents flow from the wellbore when not controlled to open to allow flow.
The prior discussion has addressed problems encountered by an operator during downhole operations involving an electric submersible pump. Those same and similar problems may, however, be encountered in other downhole operations as well and with other well mechanisms and devices. The present invention provides an additional safeguard to prevent fluid loss in connection with a multitude of those mechanisms and devices when undertaking a wide variety of operations downhole within a wellbore. The invention is, thus, a significant improvement in the technology and art and provides these and numerous other advantages and possibilities.